


room

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: January 2021 Drabbles [15]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Ope Ope no Mi | Op-Op Fruit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: Law makes his crew feel safe.
Relationships: Heart Pirates & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: January 2021 Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093919
Kudos: 8





	room

The world was a dangerous place, especially for a pirate. With so many forces working against them, the Heart Pirates had to be on guard almost constantly. There was, however, one place they felt entirely safe: Law’s Room.

It had certainly taken some getting used to— the blue dome surrounding them was intimidating at first. But even from the start, they knew Law would never use his powers to harm his crew. He only healed them. They quickly grew comfortable with the power, welcoming the strange, floaty feeling it caused.

Nothing could hurt them under the protection of their captain.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://tellmewhatyouc.tumblr.com/)


End file.
